


Hell

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hell, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jo dies, she gets dragged down into Hell by the Hellhounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.

Jo let out a blood curdling scream, her head throwing back in pain. A metal pole was shoved through her stomach, pushing up through her abdomen and coming out through her upper back. Ribs shattered, shoulder blade broken, lung punctured, stomach ripped open.

A slap across her face brought her back to reality, her eyes snapping open with a gasp.

“You passed out there, blondie. Gettin’ a little hard to handle?”

The demon grinned down at her, his eyes completely back. He caressed his hand almost gently across her breast before slicing the flesh with his nail.

“Fuck you,” she spat, blood running down her chin.

He licked his lips, leaning down so his face was only inches away from his own. “Well if that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was ask~”

Jo screwed her eyes shut as his hand trailed downward, down passed the pole sticking out of her body.

“Look at me,” he growled, and she did as he said. Denying him her eyes only brought worse things, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out.

But when she opened her eyes, it wasn’t the demon standing there anymore. It was Dean. 

“Please, no,” she whimpered, turning her head to the side, despite the pain it shot through her body. 

He grinned at her, all teeth, a menacing smile. “But yes! Don’t you just love it when I do this, Jo? It’s all for you.”

She knew she was hallucinating, that the demon was just changing the way she saw him. But that thought never helped, not through the forty years that it had been happening.

He gripped the base of the pole, pushing it in just a bit further. She choked on the blood in her throat, but couldn’t turn enough to cough it out.

“All you have to do is say the magic word, Jo~ Then alllll of this will end. Though I will miss tormenting you,” he finished, waiting a couple of seconds before shoving another metal spike inside of her.

Her body spasmed through the pain, and she hoped to God that she would just pass out, be pulled down into the bliss of her dreams.

But it was there. Her nerves on fire, her body jerking as it short-circuited. 

And Jo couldn’t take it anymore. “Yes!” She screamed, her voice broken but still pushing through. “Yes! Please, just stop!”

Surprisingly, just like that, the pain stopped. And finally, finally, she lost consciousness.


End file.
